Torque converters in which a lockup clutch is provided by frictional engagement between a radially extending wall of a turbine and a radially extending wall of an impeller shell utilize friction material bonded to one of the turbine or the impeller shell for clutch engagement. One example is shown in U.S. Publication No. 2013/0230385.